U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,416 discloses a motorized vehicle for supporting handicapped people, such as paraplegics, in standing position. There is no disclosure in this patent of operating structure for forwardly tilting the vehicle and occupant to the proximity of the vehicle supporting surface for recovery of tools or other objects, and restoring the vehicle to upright travelling position. The same is true of French patent No. 2,265,348-10/1975, Class 180, Subclass 26 R.
Other patents of interest are U.S. Pat. No. 2,482,203; 2,572,149; 3,137,869; 3,629,880; 3,894,601; 4,054,319; and German No. 2,131,883-1/1973, Class 297, Subclass DlG 10. None of these patents disclose vehicles which can be tilted for the purpose of enabling the occupant to recover tools or other objects lying on the vehicle's supporting surface.